The proposed research will explore the properties of central nervous pathways that are involved in the control of gaze. The emphasis in all experiments will be upon premotor neurons that project to extraocular or spinal motor nuclei. By focusing on this group of neurons we hope to obtain information about how signals from integrative gaze control systems within the brain stem are transmitted to motoneurons involved in eye and head movements. In one series of experiments we will explore the responses of premotor neurons to natural or electrical stimulation of semicircular canal receptors in order to determine the role of such neurons in vestibular reflexes. In a second series of experiments neuronal activity will be studied during eye and head movements elicited by visual stimuli or stimulation of the superior colliculus. Finally, we will explore the convergence of vestibular and visual motor signals on individual neurons. Results of these experiments should provide information about the inputs received by and the projections of premotor neurons and about the role of such neurons in eye and head movements that accompany shifts in gaze. Knowledge of the properties of this identified group of neurons should be an important step toward understanding the integrative circuitry that controls the direction of gaze.